


【九容】生日礼物/Now and Later

by Gimpohimesama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 带平行时空/梦境, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimpohimesama/pseuds/Gimpohimesama
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, 九容/叁
Kudos: 4





	【九容】生日礼物/Now and Later

（设定：11月高考，大学开学是3月）

教室里的风扇吹得呼呼作响，李泰容坐在窗边，视线无意识地追随着楼下操场草皮上穿着白色足球服正大汗淋漓地和队友勾着肩欢呼的瓜皮头男生，漫不经心地转着笔在纸上涂涂画画。

离高考还剩三个月，是高三生最紧张的冲刺阶段，双休也缩到周六下午到周日上午，勉强可以算作一天。不过李泰容早在上个学期就收到了世宗大学时尚设计专业的offer，现在来学校也只是在画室给老师帮帮忙或者像现在这样坐在教室里左耳朵进右耳朵出地听老师讲课发着呆。

下课铃响了，班里的同学难得地露出一丝喜色，边抱怨着这周末又要写好多张卷子边动作轻快地收拾着书包。

李泰容拖拉着黄色的拖鞋，斜挎着扁扁的棕色背包腋下夹着画板先一步离开了教室。

朝着操场的方向，李泰容慢慢悠悠地下了楼。是和金廷祐约定好了的，每个周六的惯例，他会去操场等金廷祐踢完球然后一起回家。到了操场，李泰容扫视了一圈没看到熟悉的瓜皮头，只看到那只经久不换的黑色背包孤零零地待在老位置。

“容容哥，容容哥~”，李泰容刚弯腰捡起那只黑色背包就听到背后传来的声音，回头就看到头发和小狗耳朵一样呼哒呼哒的手里捧着化了一手的冰激凌朝自己跑过来的金廷祐。

金廷祐刚用凉水冲过脸，被打湿的头发上的水珠还没干，顺着发丝砸在球衣上。“莫呀，我们今天提前五分钟下课了，没想到哥速度比我更快嘛”，金廷祐把手里的冰淇淋递给了他，是他喜欢的草莓味。金廷祐接过他手里的书包和画板，两人迎着夕阳并肩走上了回家的路。

金廷祐家就在李泰容家对面，李泰容大金廷祐两年七个月十九天，两人从小出门低头不见抬头见。

从两人一起被狗遛，一眨眼晃到金廷祐跟在李泰容后面拽着李泰容衣角奶声奶气求着比自己大不了三岁的容容哥拿着两天一块攒下来的零花钱给自己买冰淇淋，又一眨眼晃到了中学操场上李泰容坐在树荫下看着被球追着满场跑的金廷祐在纸上歪歪扭扭地勾勾画画，再一眨眼金廷祐比李泰容高出了一大截，但是李泰容要上大学了。

不算李泰容比金廷祐早来这个世界上的那两年七个月十九天，这是他俩将要经历的目前为止最长时间的分别。

“再早上一年学就好了，那我就可以和容容哥一起上大学了。”金廷祐可惜地想。

金廷祐虽然性子跳脱但也机灵，金家父母决定让金廷祐早上一年学，比李泰容低一个年级，李泰容打小沉稳，有李泰容在特别让人放心。而且李泰容漂亮得有些锋利，有时候冷冷的不太喜欢和同学交往，两人可以互相照应着。

小初高每一次升学李泰容都比金廷祐早一年，虽然两人都有姐姐，但照顾金廷祐的习惯使然，李泰容不知不觉就担起了做哥哥的责任感。小学部初中部和高中部都在一个校区，差那一年基本可以忽略不计。两人天天一起上学放学一起回家面对面告别关上门，然后第二天准时打开门面对面道早安。除了金廷祐要赖床的周一，李泰容会提前十分钟收拾好去对面的金廷祐家敲门，然后在沙发上等金妈妈喊金廷祐，“又要迟到了，动作快点儿，容容已经来了！”。

金廷祐会五分钟内洗漱完又五分钟换上衣服背上书包喝完一杯牛奶嘴里叼着一片吐司，和李泰容准时地7点出门。

金廷祐饭量大容易饿，李泰容爱吃甜食。两人包里常备棒棒糖巧克力地瓜干。教室里没有空调，夏天热冬天冷。课间大休息，经常不是金廷祐流着汗气喘吁吁跑来给李泰容送学校小卖铺买的还冒着冷气冻得硬硬的雪糕，就是李泰容捧着刚出炉热乎乎烫手的地瓜去找金廷祐，然后两人再交换一些其他的零食。

寒暑春夏，两个人都是这么过来的。

至于什么是喜欢，两个人的青春期没有过其他人。但是李泰容知道自己喜欢金廷祐，金廷祐知道自己喜欢李泰容。

在李泰容看到在足球场上流着汗飞奔的金廷祐的时候，在金廷祐看到在树荫下画着画等他一起回家的李泰容的时候，在两人和家人闹别扭在没有星星的夜晚一起跑到天台看月亮的时候，两个青涩的少年知道了什么叫做喜欢。

唯独不知道的是，李泰容不知道金廷祐对李泰容的喜欢，金廷祐不知道李泰容对金廷祐的喜欢。

高考完的那天，李泰容一出校门就看到冻得鼻尖通红还大笑着朝他挥手的金廷祐。等他走到眼前，金廷祐拿出一个保温杯掩饰不住得意地问李泰容：“容容哥，你猜这里面是什么！猜对了全给你～猜不对给你一半～嘿嘿~”。

李泰容看着傻笑着眼睛发亮的金廷祐想，金廷祐肯定是狗狗变的。

“是草莓奶昔吧”，李泰容揉了揉金廷祐的顺毛瓜皮头。“哈哈哈哈！容容哥好聪明！都是你的啦～”，金廷祐拧开保温杯的盖子递给李泰容，温热的奶昔烫得李泰容心口短暂地发麻。李泰容喝了一口又递给了金廷祐，两人你一口我一口喝得见了底。

“小祐，你们也快期末考试了吧，圣诞节没有安排的话一起吃饭吧”，金廷祐几乎是跳着回答地好。

“新年多福”，和两方家长互道了祝福之后，两人踩着及膝的雪去了小区姨母开的烤肉店。

“小祐，我有事要和你说。虽然我3月才开学，但导师昨天通知让我提前去他画室帮忙。一月底我可能就得出发去学校了，生日没办法给你过了，你要加油好好练舞，我有本画册等到你毕业再送给你，今天就算提前给你补过生日了好不好”。店里姨母看到李泰容给的手势信号，把李泰容提前送过来的蛋糕点上蜡烛送到了他俩桌上。

“那我要和容容哥分别的时间又多了一个月啊，那哥一定要照顾好自己…”。

不想金廷祐继续用那种可怜巴巴的眼神看着自己，“来吹蜡烛许愿吧小祐～”。金廷祐双手合十双眼紧闭念念有词着吹灭了蜡烛，李泰容用手机记录下了这一刻。

“小祐许了什么愿啊，有没有想要的，我买给你啊”。“我想要……哥…”。

李泰容好像听清了又好像没听清，“嗯”？金廷祐眼神躲闪，“哎呀，说出来就不灵了嘛～”。

回家的路上两人沉默着直到站在门前。

“哥哥抱抱我吧”，金廷祐说着先把李泰容拥进了怀里。

“容容哥，我以后会给哥哥买很多很多的地瓜干巧克力冰淇淋还会带哥哥去吃火锅烤肉麻辣烫...哥哥一定要等我啊…”

“好，我等你。”

一年之后金廷祐考上了世宗大学实用舞蹈系。李泰容站在校门口看着拉着行李箱朝他快步走过来的金廷祐，仿佛看到了那个穿着足球服拿着化了一手的冰淇淋朝他跑来的金廷祐。

“哥，我来啦。”

\----------------

“哥，泰容哥，哥哥醒醒”，“泰容哥~起床吃饭啦~”。李泰容半梦不醒地缩在被子里，摸着趴在自己身上的金廷祐最近又长长的顺毛。

“我们宿舍漏水漏电，灯也坏了”，连续五天在五层的饭桌上看到坐在李泰容身边的金廷祐的时候，金道英听到金廷祐这样说。

“呀，金廷祐，你在给我搞笑吗，在玹昨天说十层的灯已经修好...”，金道英话说了一半，默不作声地看了眼埋头吃着泡菜炒饭的李泰容。金廷祐扮着鬼脸回金道英：“哥知道什么啊，略略略！”。吃完饭，金廷祐又屁颠屁颠跟在李泰容的身后进了房间。

“我陪哥打游戏吧”、“哥要不要吃冰淇淋”...从李泰容因腰伤中止活动在家休息开始，金廷祐只要没有行程就找各种各样的理由待在李泰容房间。一回生二回熟，金廷祐比daegal公主粘钟辰乐还要粘李泰容。

“道英和在玹在一起了。”

“啊…哥已经知道了啊”。金廷祐作为郑在玹的室友和金道英最爱的弟弟之一，眼色极快地察觉到了这段关系的存在，这也是他最近更频繁地跑来找李泰容的原因。

金廷祐以为李泰容不知道，金廷祐担心李泰容知道了会伤心。他一个局外人反而对李泰容感到抱歉，为自己不能保护好在他眼里有点儿笨笨的可爱哥哥而抱歉，为自己不敢说出来的懦弱而抱歉。

“没什么大不了的，哥，哥这么好看，有好多人喜欢哥哥的”，金廷祐急切地说。

“那金廷祐呢？金廷祐喜欢李泰容吗？”

金廷祐冰淇淋吃得满嘴是，嘴边沾着一圈冰淇淋，傻傻呆住看着李泰容。

金道英给李泰容的情侣戒指没戴够半年，金道英和李泰容说要和郑在玹复合了。金道英说对不起，卖了扔了随便他怎么处理那个戒指。其实从前天晚上刷到郑在玹反常地给金道英在ig直播评论的cut，还有金道英发在泡泡里那些莫名其妙的话-“you are my first love,one and only love”的时候，李泰容就知道他和金道英这段假装的恋爱关系是时候结束了。所谓的“我命运般的泰容哥”的命运之轮也从未转动过。他们仨无论哪种关系都没到值得李泰容伤心的程度。和金道英在一起不过是金道英为了和郑在玹对着干提出来的，他也只是想找一个可以让他不用太上心的营业对象而已。

“但怎么办，好像有只小笨狗低估了我这个强烈的男人”，李泰容想着忍不住笑出了声。

金廷祐不知道李泰容从练习生时期就发现了这个只敢跟在金道英身后向他靠近的，和他撒娇求抱抱反而先害羞得跑掉的，看他的时候眼里泛着怎么也隐藏不住的星光的，在他梦里出现的瓜皮小狗。

“廷祐不喜欢我吗”，李泰容仰头覆上了金廷祐的唇，帮吃花了脸的小狗舔干净嘴周，“好甜，廷祐喂我吃冰淇淋好不好”。

金廷祐把剩下的冰淇淋径直扔到垃圾桶里，俯身拉住李泰容交换了一个巧克力冰淇淋味儿的吻，亲得李泰容微张着唇喘着粗气眼神湿漉漉地盯着金廷祐。金廷祐紧紧拥住李泰容，头埋在李泰容颈窝里，滚烫的爱意从金廷祐的眼里掉到李泰容的脖子上，掉进李泰容的心里。

“喜欢。非常喜欢。特别喜欢。最喜欢。比哥对地瓜干和可露丽的喜欢还要多很多很多很多的喜欢。不会断销地喜欢。”

“金廷祐，你真的是小狗吧。”李泰容的气声带着让人脸红的湿气打在金廷祐的耳朵上。

“等哥哥腰好了的...哼”,金廷祐头窝在李泰容怀里顶着大花脸臭屁地说。

\------------------

“那后来呢，哥把说好的毕业礼物送给我了吗，画了什么啊，是哥的作品集吗”，听完李泰容梦里的故事，金廷祐好奇地问道。

“是一只穿着白色足球服跳着舞的瓜皮头小狗”，李泰容把金廷祐的头发揉得乱乱的，把这个能把他完全覆住的大男孩抱在怀里。

“还有还有，生日礼物哥也要补给我！”

“早就是你的了。”

—“生日礼物想要什么？”

—“想要哥。”


End file.
